F king Love
by Aquamante
Summary: Ninguna de las dos se imaginó que una apuesta podía unirlas de esa manera. Maldijo al amor y su manera tan misteriosa en la que asaltaba los corazones.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Windrunner.**

Aquel lugar no era para ella, no había nacido para esos escenarios y sin embargo ahí se encontraba. La gente a su alrededor estaba aglomerada hasta el punto de casi hacerse uno con el compañero que tenía a su lado. El aire se mezclaba con el olor de los neumáticos, la gasolina y el humo que expulsaban las maquinas aerodinámicas. Algunas personas lograban moverse para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse entre el bullicio. Se movía con dificultad entre el mar de personas, intentando no perder de vista a sus amigas; las hermanas Meioh.

-¡No te separes de mí, Michiru! – Le gritó Elsa Grey para que su voz sobresaltara sobre las demás.

-¡Cuando todo comience se pondrá peor, no vayas a quedarte tan atrás o podrán aplastarte! – Fue Setsuna quien habló, llegando a ella para sujetar su mano y halarla. - ¡Vamos! –

El sonido estático del equipo de sonido llenó el ambiente. El ruido la asustó y le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Una voz masculina resonó con eco y llenó los oídos de los presentes.

-¡Bienvenidos al circuito de piques! – Dijo con un notable tono de orgullo. – Los amantes de la adrenalina y la gasolina están en el lugar correcto. Las apuestas terminan una vez los corredores crucen la línea de meta…o en su defecto, choquen. No se permiten las agresiones físicas, tampoco ayudar a los participantes. No se hacen devoluciones de dinero, ¡Todo está claro! –

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho. La gente no dejaba de mirarla y lanzarle piropos al aire que ella procuraba ignorar. No sabía en qué momento se dejó convencer por Elsa y Setsuna. La mayoría de tipos tenían un aspecto rudo y algunos estaban borrachos. Solo esperaba salir ilesa de aquel revuelo.

Desde que la morena había ganado un lugar respetado como Ingeniera Mecánica en la Universidad, era invitada constantemente a los piques ilegales, y tanto Elsa como ella, solían acompañarla a los tan afamados eventos. Aunque la policía hacía un claro esfuerzo por erradicar estas carreras, los jóvenes siempre encontraban la manera de llevarlos a acabo y mantenerlos en secreto por un tiempo prudencial.

Dado que ella era perteneciente a un círculo social alto, la primera vez que asistió a un pique había quedado totalmente anonadada. Setsuna; en cambio y aunque pertenecía a la misma élite social que su mejor amiga, se sentía más familiarizada con el salvaje ambiente. Todo se debía a Haruka, prima de las hermanas y quien había ingresado a las carreras hace poco más de un año. Poco sabía de ella, la muchacha le había dicho que su prima apenas cursaba segundo semestre de Ingeniería Automotriz y que ella sola lograba pagarse la carrera universitaria con las ganancias que adquiría, producto de sus carreras ilegales.

El hombre al micrófono hizo un sonido que llamó nuevamente la atención de los presentes.

-¡Esta noche tendremos un nuevo retador! – La gente gritó, víctimas de la emoción. – ¡Mamoru Chiba, estudiante de Medicina! –

Los gritos de intensificaron y la multitud se removió para ver al peli negro que ingresaba a la pista. Las personas chiflaron, algunos se burlaron del joven. Sin embargo, el rostro del chico parecía inmutable. Tuvo que cubrirse los oídos cuando la música sonó, sintió que los tímpanos le habían estallado.

-Nuestro siguiente corredor no necesita presentación, pero como sé que tiene una cantidad exagerada de admiradores, lo haré de todos modos. – Bromeó el locutor. - ¡Con todos ustedes Haruka "Windrunner" Tenoh! –

La gente explotó en gritos cuando un rubio apareció en el circuito. Hizo su entrada con un semblante tranquilo, como si ya estuviera totalmente acostumbrado a las masas. Pudo ver como los músculos se notaban por entre la ropa oscura que llevaba; un suéter cuello tortuga de color negro liso, pantalón de jean roto y en el cual, uno de sus agujeros, dejaba a la luz el indició de un tatuaje sobre su pierna derecha y botas militares desgastadas. Michiru se sintió desconcertada, estaba segura que el pariente de Setsuna era mujer. Frente a sus ojos había un hombre con semblante frío, no lo entendía.

Windrunner hizo una ligera reverencia, giró para encontrarse con la gélida mirada del chico de cabello oscuro, el rubio pareció divertirse con esa expresión. Hizo lo propio y saludo a su rival de esa noche.

Los competidores se acercaron a sus respectivos autos y tras un momento de hacer rugir los motores, el locutor hizo sonar la pólvora que marcaba el comienzo del anímico encuentro. Al principio Mamoru tomó una relativa ventaja y se posicionó frente al carro de Tenoh. Michiru los perdió de su rango de visión, tampoco era como si las personas le dejaran ver más, estaba apretujada entre los diversos hombros. Con el uso de todas sus fuerzas trato de abrirse paso entre la multitud, su objetivo era llegar adelante.

Ya casi estaba a punto de cumplir su meta, pudo visualizar como, en una jugada que hizo que el auto de Haruka estuviera a un milímetro de estrellarse contra un muro de concreto, la rubia tomó la delantera. Una mano la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Setsuna se notaba preocupada, más por su amiga que por el hecho de que su prima hubiera podido chocar con su maniobra.

-No podía ver desde donde estaba. – Respondió con la voz elevada.

Se giró, justo a tiempo, pudo apreciar como Mamoru buscaba golpear el costado del auto de Haruka. Windrunner pareció acelerar, por un momento creyó que el constante golpeteo no había logrado desestabilizarla. Los neumáticos derraparon y el escape emanó humo que manchó su rostro y la hizo toser. La línea de meta fue cruzada.

La gente intercambiaba dinero, las personas desgarraban sus gargantas en gritos de victoria. Los hombres la empujaban de un lado a otro, Elsa estaba llamándola desde algún lugar de la multitud, pero ella estaba hechizada con el negro que recorría su rostro y su costoso vestido.

El sonido de unos pesados zapatos le hicieron salir de su trance y observar a la figura frente a ella, aquellos jeans y ese tatuaje a medio ver en la pierna, el pecho cubierto por el color negro de la tela, esos ojos que se perdían en el limbo del color gris y azul, la respiración levemente agitada y la frente perlada por el sudor, haciendo que sus mechones de oro se quedaran pegados a su piel. Aquella persona era un poco más alta que ella. Alguien la empujó con brusquedad y Haruka la sujetó de la cintura, para evitar que terminara en el suelo y fuera aplastada por la gente que se aglomeraba a su alrededor.

-¡Tengan cuidado, animales!- gruño la rubia, apartando a los hombres que se acercaban con la sonrisa torcida. Su mirada platinada se posó en la muchacha que se sostenía de su torso para no ser arrastrada con la multitud. –Lamento haberte ensuciado, Sirena. – Se separó unos centímetros y limpió el hermoso rostro con la manga de su suéter.

Alguien palmeó el hombro de Haruka.

-Hay que reclamar el dinero, Windrunner. –

Los ojos no se apartaron del mar profundo.

-Sobre el vestido…Se te veía muy bien. Perdón. – No pudo responder, el hombre que había tocado el hombro de la rubia se la había llevado, perdiéndose entre el grupo de fans que gritaban el nombre de la campeona.

-¡Michiru! – Gritó Elsa, llegando a su lado. -¿Estás bien? –

\- ¿En qué pensabas, tonta? ¡Pudieron haberte arrollado!- Reclamó la morena, acercándose a ella con prisa.

-Me trajiste aquí para ver una carrera, ¿no es verdad? -

-Tus padres ni siquiera saben que estás aquí. – Riñó

-Los tuyos tampoco. –

-¡Yo no trato de meterme a la pista! ¿Qué les diremos si te pasa algo? –

-Tranquilas. – Intervino la chica de cabello rosa. – Es mejor irnos, ya vimos lo que queríamos ver. –

Para el día siguiente se encontraba almorzando con Elsa y Setsuna, a su alrededor habían varios jóvenes que asistieron al pique, pero nadie decía nada con respecto al tema.

-¡Hey, Set! – Las tres muchachas giraron la cabeza hacía la fuente de sonido. Haruka se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Las chicas presentes suspiraban y cuchicheaban entre sí, cautivadas por la belleza de quien ellas creían, era un rubio bastante atractivo. Tomó asiento en la misma mesa que ellas y guiñó a Michiru. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior de la recién llegada. Terminó la comida entre palabra y palabra con Setsuna y Elsa, la peli aqua trataba de ignorarla y se concentraba en terminar su plato.

Tenoh se levantó de la mesa pero antes de irse, Setsuna le detuvo.

-¡Que descortés! – Gimió. – Haru, ¿Ya la conoces? Es mi mejor amiga. –

Haruka sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora. Todo su ser desprendía un aura de rebeldía y sexo. Michiru mordió el labio inferior con su intento de coqueteo.

-Jamás pensé que alguien más pudiera soportarte, Set. – El tono jocoso en su voz hizo que la morena frunciera los labios, en una mueca de fingida molestia.

-No eres la única, Haruka. –

-Yo siempre consigo ser la única, _Sweetheart._ -

-Vaya…- Murmuró la chica aqua.

La rubia se apoyó sobre la mesa, haciendo uso de su brazo diestro. Su mano libre se posó sobre la cintura.

-¿Así que tú eres la Sirena? –

-Tengo nombre. – La expresión en su rostro demostraba que encontraba entretenida la manera en que le había respondido. Eso solo la irritó.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es?-

No le contesto. Haruka carcajeó con suavidad.

-Entonces serás "Sirena" –

-Estoy tratando de comer. –

-Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh. –

-Sé quién eres…-

-Oh ¿Fangirl? –

-No te hagas falsas ilusiones. Es fácil cuando mi mejor amiga es tu prima. – Windrunner se irguió.

-Ya veo. – Michiru hizo un mohín. – Tienes unos ojos muy bellos. – Soltó.

-Ya déjala en paz, Tenoh. – Advirtió Setsuna.

-Le dijiste que no, ahora se volverá más intensa. –Elsa se palmeó el rostro.

-Creeme, no eres su tipo. – Continuó la morena.

-¿Qué dices? – Fingió dolor. - ¡Soy el tipo de todas las chicas! –

Michiru le clavó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-Vaya, sonreíste. No soy tan mala como creí. Fue un placer conocerte Siren. – Caminó rodeando la mesa y se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Elsa, Setsuna hizo el amague de lanzarle la bebida que tenía en las manos.

-¡Saca tus sucias palabras de mi hermana, Haruka! –

-¡Ya me voy, ya me voy, tranquila, Set! –Exclamó sonriendo con inocencia. – Nos vemos. –

Cuando abandonó la cafetería, Elsa se echó a reír.

-Tendrás problemas, Mich. – La aguamarina entrecerró los ojos. Setsuna le llamó la atención.

-Michiru es muy astuta para Haruka. No caerá en sus juegos. –

-No era necesario decirlo. – Susurró.

Tras el almuerzo las tres chicas tuvieron que separarse, Michiru caminó rumbo a su clase. Sus pasos elegantes y moderados, la mirada siempre al frente. Puso su mochila sobre la mesa frente a la silla y tomó asiento en la misma. Esculcó en busca de su computadora, mientras la preparaba, sintió a una segunda presencia sentarse en el pupitre contiguo.

-¡Qué bien! Compartimos clase. – Dijo con otra sonrisa en sus labios. Esas sonrisas eran realmente cautivantes, nada que ver con el frío semblante que se ponía cuando estaba en la pista.

-Ni siquiera deberías ver una clase de semestre avanzado. –

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Setsuna no te contó? Homologué algunas materias. –

-No voy a tomar nota por ti. – Respondió con simpleza, mirando a la pantalla del portátil.

Haruka abrió los labios para decir algo más pero ella le cortó con rapidez.

-No voy a acostarme contigo. – La rubia rio.

-No te he preguntado semejante cosa. – Sus dedos tamborilearon la madera de su escritorio. - ¿Verdad? –

-No soy un juguete como todas aquellas chicas que babean por ti. – Le dijo. – No me interesan tus tatuajes, tus encantos o tu sentido del humor. ¿Captas? –

-Está todo bien, Sirena. – Parecía ser inmune a sus palabras. - ¿Vendrás con Setsuna está noche? – Michiru se mantuvo en silencio unos breves momentos. – Vamos, no voy a violarte. –

-¿Violarme? Dios, no entiendo como las personas pueden derretirse por ti, tienes una manera muy vulgar de expresarte. – Haruka volvió a reír.

-Tan solo asiste. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy cerca de ti, lo prometo. –

-Lo pensaré. –

El maestro ingresó al aula y Haruka se pasó a su asiento habitual, con esa sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar sus labios. Michiru quería odiarla, pero extrañamente, no podía hacerlo con libertad. Durante el transcurso de la hora de clase, la vio bostezar, hacer rayones en la última hoja de su libreta y juguetear con la pulsera de cuero que rodeaba su muñeca zurda; la misma que compartía con sus primas Elsa y Setsuna.

Cuando finalmente terminó la clase, la muchacha se apresuró hasta la puerta pero la rubia ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Lo pensaste? – Cuestionó, acomodando la mochila sobre su hombro. La más pequeña hizo una mueca.

-¿El qué? –

-¿Vas a venir? –

-Si acepto, ¿Me dejarás en paz? –

-Si.-

-Iré. –

-¿Esta noche? – Michiru suspiró.

-Sí, iré esta noche. – Windrunner sonrió fascinada.

-Te veré luego entonces. –

Caminó hasta perderse de vista de la rubia, apenas unos metros más adelante se encontró a Setsuna junto a Andrew, un viejo amigo de carrera.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Tenoh, Michi. – Burló el hombre.

-Es muy obstinada. – Agregó Setsuna, acomodando los libros que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Irás esta noche, Setsuna? –

-Obviamente, yo me encargo de revisar el auto de mi prima. –

La chica sonrió, al menos sabía que Tenoh no le había mentido al decirle que su amiga iba a asistir al pique.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Salvaje.**

Solo pasaron cerca de cinco horas, Michiru inventó una favorable excusa para escabullirse de su hogar e ir al encuentro con sus amigas. Pese que al principio, sus padres se negaban a dejarla salir sin un escolta que garantizara su seguridad, la muchachita fue lo suficientemente sagaz para persuadirlos de que estaría bien.

-¡Michiru, vamos a un lugar grasiento y lleno de hombres! Vestir elegante no era una opción. – Exclamó la morena más alta al verla llegar a su punto de encuentro.

-Está bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina en los labios rosados. El cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho. El maquillaje sutil resaltaba la belleza natural de la dama en cuestión, apenas un toque de rubor, el rímel y labial. Obviamente, sabía que su aspecto animaría a la rubia, pero su plan iba centrado únicamente en recalcarle lo inalcanzable que era.

Las tres jóvenes emprendieron un viaje, en el auto de Setsuna, hacia la zona en la cual se llevaría a cabo el pique. Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento. Al parecer habían llegado bastante temprano puesto que no veían muchas rondando por aquel lugar. Andrew las recibió en la puerta principal, riendo cuando vio a la peli aqua.

-Creo que te equivocaste de celebración. –

-No lo hizo, solo quiere pasar desapercibida. – Comentó Elsa con un tono de voz jocoso.

El chico las guío rumbo al sitio dispuesto para que los corredores de esa noche se prepararan. El hedor a gasolina y aceite se hacía más fuerte a medida que se introducían con cada paso. La plaza que ocupaba su auto era más organizado de lo que se hubiera imaginado y a comparación de otros; a pesar de las manchas negras y algunos instrumentos dispersos en el suelo de manera cuidadosa, el lugar se mostraba relativamente agradable.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran. – La voz de la rubia le hizo dar un pequeño brinquito en su sitio. Seguramente ella se dio cuenta, lo dedujo por la sonrisilla que se posaba delicadamente en sus labios.

Michiru sonrió, esperando que Haruka dijera algo sobre su aspecto. Pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Sirena, ¿Terminaste tus deberes antes de venir? – Habló con el tono socarrón propio de ella.

-Los terminaré el fin de semana. – Windrunner se encogió de hombros.

-Si necesitas ayuda puedes avisarme. – Ofreció con un gesto de sinceridad.

- _Tú_ me ayudarás con _mis_ deberes. – Afirmó incrédula.

-Aunque no lo parezca, Haru es una maldita genio. – Comentó Setsuna a la vez que se arreglaba para realizar las revisiones pertinentes en el vehículo de su prima.

-El hecho de que compita en carreras ilegales no significa que no me apasione el estudio. –

La peli aqua ladeo la cabeza con una clara interrogación enmarcada en su rostro de porcelana.

-¿Por qué corres? ¿No es más sencillo aplicar a una beca? –

-Ya lo hice, pero solo cuento con la mitad de la matrícula. A parte de ello también existen libros, fotocopias y otros gastos varios. – Se encogió de hombros y agregó. – Si necesitas ayuda, _Siren_ , puedes pedírmela.

-No la necesito, gracias. – Trato de no hacer otra pregunta, maldijo su curiosidad insaciable. - ¿Por qué no haces algo legal para ganar el dinero? –

-Lo ilegal por lo general es lo más fácil. – Canturreó. – Tampoco es como si le hiciera daño a alguien más. –

-Yo no diría que no haces daño cuando te expones a ti misma a morir en un choque. –

-¿Te preocupas por mí? – Ante su expresión ella rio entre dientes. – Confío en mis habilidades como conductor y en las habilidades de Set como mi mecánica. Si veo que voy a estrellarme sabré reaccionar a tiempo. –

-Lo dices como si fueras la primera persona con exceso de confianza. – Haruka volvió a reír. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a correr? – Elsa intercambió una mirada con Setsuna, posteriormente ambas se dedicaron a lo que habían ido a hacer. Creyó que había dicho algo malo.

-Está bien. A medida que uno madura va aceptando las cosas. –

-Ya veo. – Jugueteó con las puntas sueltas de su trenza, avergonzada.

-Te vez bien. Las chicas no suelen venir aquí de esa manera. –

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y Windrunner sonrió, esa mueca divertida e infantil, la cual incrementó su vergüenza. Como le molestaba esa actitud por parte de la rubia. Haruka era tan segura de sí misma. No solo era consciente de que su aspecto físico enloquecía a las personas, sino que también estaba acostumbrada a las muchachas arrebatadas y de hormonas salvajes, y debido a esto, una actitud discreta y seria como la que estaba teniendo Michiru era como un oasis en medio del desierto. La chica chasqueó la lengua.

Setsuna se irguió y limpio las manos engrasadas con un trapo que su hermana le pasó.

-Ya está listo. ¿A qué hora comienza la carrera? –

-Ocho en punto. – Respondió Tenoh. Elsa echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, ese que estaba ubicado justo enfrente de la pulsera de cuero.

-¡Son las seis y cuarentaicinco! ¿Para qué nos citas tan temprano, idiota? – Haruka observó detenidamente a su prima menor y luego le revolvió el cabello.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para tener todo en óptimas condiciones. – Rio. – Siren, ven a dar una vuelta en mi auto. –

-Uh…- No supo que responder, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Setsuna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sube, prometo ir lento. –

No se imaginó moviendo sus pies para sentarse en el mullido puesto del copiloto. Pero lo había hecho, ya no podía arrepentirse. Ajusto el cinturón de seguridad y sus dedos de porcelana rodearon la hebilla del mismo.

Haruka agarró el manubrio y le dedicó una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia. El motor rugió cuando giró la llave y lo trajo a la vida, las manos de la peli aqua estaban sudando. Ella aceleró con un movimiento que Michiru no pudo descifrar. Salieron a la pista, se movían con el viento. La ventana a su lado estaba abierta y los mechones marinos golpeaban contra su rostro. Tuvo que mover el rostro para evitar el molesto contacto.

Se dio cuenta que se habían detenido cuando dejo de sentir la ventisca en su piel, no perdió tiempo para abrir la puerta y volver a la seguridad de la tierra.

-¡Estás loca! – Haruka carcajeó, asomándose por la ventana.

-Eso no es nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – Guiñó.

-Seguro. – Bufó. Los ojos plateados se encontraban fijos en ella. -¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Odias a todas las personas o sólo a mi? –

Kaioh parpadeó varias veces mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja un mechó de cabello suelto.

-Sólo a ti. – La rubia se echó a reír una vez más, divertida.

-Eres la única chica que se ha molestado conmigo antes del sexo. – Michiru entrecerró los ojos. –Tampoco haces nada para llamar mi atención. Un enigma en verdad. – Sus dedos golpearon el manubrio.

-No bromeo cuando digo que me caes mal. –

-No estarías aquí si al menos no te gustara un poco. –

La muchacha suspiró.

-No eres una mala persona. Simplemente no soporto a la gente que tiene al mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano. – Los ojos grises se agrandaron y brillaron, expectantes.

-No dormirás conmigo, tranquila. – Humedeció sus labios. – Lo prometo. –

-Prometes demasiadas cosas. –

Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de sus labios mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-Prometer conlleva algo fuerte. –

-¿No bajarás del auto? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Debo estar preparada para el llamado. –

-¿Siempre has sido Haruka "Windrunner Tenoh? – El brillo en los ojos de la rubia desapareció. Por primera vez, Michiru la vio dudando.

-No. El apodo surgió tras haber ganado algunas cuantas carreras dentro del circuito ilegal. –

-¿No me dirás nada de ti misma? –

-Puedes saberlo por Setsuna. – Se encogió de hombros. Los ojos eléctricos de Michiru le penetraron el alma. -¿Qué quieres saber? –

-Lo normal. –Dijo. -¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué quieres ser cuando te gradúes? –

El frió de la noche movió sus cabellos y le refresco la piel. Abrió los labios y las palabras fluyeron como el agua cayendo a un riachuelo.

-Soy de aquí. Como sabrás estudio Ingeniería Automotriz. Deseo ser una corredora profesional. – Se enderezó en el asiento y de pronto el semblante gélido se apoderó de su expresión. Windrunner estaba lista para arrasar en el asfalto.

-¿Qué piensan tus papás? –

-Mamá murió hace un tiempo. Papá…debe estar en algún lugar. –

-Yo…lo lamento. – Su respuesta la encontró totalmente fuera de base, Haruka negó.

-Tengo a mis tres hermanos. – Respondió.

-¿Tres hermanos? Setsuna nunca me habló de ellos. –

-Es porque no se llevan. – Michiru soltó el aire en sus pulmones. La rubia posó la vista sobre ella, pese a la dureza de su rostro, la leve curvatura en sus labios le alentó.

-¿Tienes más tatuajes? –

-En todo el cuerpo. – Silbó. - ¿Quieres verlos? -

-No. – Gruñó.

-¿Y tú? –

-No me gustan los tatuajes. – Haruka frunció el ceño con un aire de entretenimiento.

-No me refería a eso, ¿Tú qué estudias? –

-Ingeniería Aeronáutica. –

-Una carrera interesante. –

-La verdad, todo es un poco difícil de explicar. – Se sinceró, jugueteando con una de sus pulseras. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. –

Abrió la boca para responderle, su voz fue opacada por el potente y anímico tono del animador encargado del pique de esa noche. Tenoh no respondió, puso en marcha su maquina y se alejó. El ruido del motor del carro enemigo se unió al de Windrunner.

El pique iba a comenzar.

 **¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! no iba a dejarlos tanto tiempo sin saber de mi (a parte de Liquid Blue, por supuesto) espero que está narración sea de su agrado y logre cautivarlos tanto como me cautiva a mi escribir.**

 **¡Un saludo!**

 **Monstruo360: Un saludo para ti también, gracias por seguir mis escritos :P**

 **Kima: ¡Hola! esta vez se trata de una historia centrada en unas chicas más "normales" y menos guerreras, tendrá acción pero acción de nosotros los mortales :D Tengo planeada que sea a término medio, ni muy larga ni muy corta, pero vamos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas. Saludos.**

 **Jesseboy: Actualizado! :B**

 **Alexia: Nuestra Michiru es firme en su decisión. Naturalmente no puede resistirse a algunas cosas pero no significa que caiga inmediatamente. Un saludo!**

 **Nowaki24: Muchísimas gracias por seguirme. Es un placer escribir para ustedes.**

 **Hotaru Tomoe: Espero que tu también tengas un bonito día mañana y en general, esta semana. Saludos!**

 **Log5: Podría decir que eres mi fan número uno (? estoy encantado y en verdad agradecido por todo tu apoyo y tus review, siempre quedo pendiente de que puedo tomar de ahí (estoy pensando en el one shot de Haruka dirigiendo la obra de la novicia rebelde para Michiru :P) únicamente para agradecerte por esa presencia incodicional. Un saludo, compañero.**

 **Osaka: Espero sorprenderte ;D Ten un buen día!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Indecente.**

Notó varias caras conocidas entre el público asistente. Setsuna estaba a un lado de ella y Elsa se ubicaba al otro costado, Andrew estaba de pie justo del lado de la menor de las hermanas. El aire apestaba a licor y pieles sudadas. El ruido era ensordecedor, más de lo normal. Había escuchado que el retador de esa noche era apodado _Legbreaker_ y sólo hasta que lo vio desde la zona de espectadores, supuso elpor qué lo llamaban así. Un tipo de aspecto temible, de aproximadamente metro noventa, con la cabeza rasurada y un tatuaje tribal en la nuca, la lengua perforada por una joya de color rojo sangre y una cicatriz en la ceja derecha. Tenía una muy mala pinta.

Más Windrunner pareció no sentirse cohibida por aquella presencia, su rostro álgido siempre inmutable cuando se metía en su papel y los ojos platinados fijos en la mirada oscura de su contrincante. El hombre se relamió los labios secos y partidos, el cuerpo superaba dos veces la anchura de Haruka.

Él ni se molestó en dar un saludo cortés, escupió sobre el asfalto y posteriormente abordó su vehículo. La rubia se tronó los dedos y sacudió las muñecas, hizo su característica reverencia para los asistentes e ingresó al auto.

Los motores ronroneaban cada vez más alto, hasta convertirse en rugidos que animaron a la multitud. Las llantas acariciaron el concreto y dejaron su huella cuando los competidores salieron disparados.

No supo describir ese sentimiento que se agolpó en su pecho cuando vio a _Legbreaker_ golpear por la parte trasera, el auto de la rubia hasta el punto en que casi pierde el control de la máquina. El metal magullado finalmente cedió y la pieza trasera del _Trotamundos_ salió disparada hacía alguna parte.

Windrunner masculló algo en voz baja, retomando el control del deportivo. Pese a los sucios intentos de su adversario, por rebasarla, uno de los cuales provocó que su cabeza se golpeara contra el borde del vidrio de la ventana en su puerta, Haruka culminó como la ganadora.

-¿Qué le sucede a ese imbécil?- Gruñó Setsuna, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hasta su prima, siendo seguida por Michiru, Elsa y Andrew.

La rubia se bajó de la máquina, aturdida y con un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Haruka. – La morena se abría paso por entre la gente para alcanzarla. - ¿Estás….? ¡Por todos los santos estás sangrando! – La rubia se llevó el índice a los labios y le dirigió una mirada crispada.

-Baja la voz, Set. Sólo es un raspón. –

-¿Un raspón? – Debatió Elsa.

-Hola, Zafiro. – Saludó, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la peli rosa.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te paso? – Pronunció el recién llegado.

-Nada grave. – Respondió, limpiando las gotas de sangre con la manga de su suéter. – La sangre suele ser muy escandalosa. –

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? – Los orbes de Zafiro se posaron sobre la belleza de cabello marino.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es tu nueva adquisición, Tenoh? – Michiru frunció el ceño y torció los labios.

-Obviamente no. –

-Estoy bien, Siren. – La sonrisa que le brindó fue sincera.

-Deberíamos irnos ya. Es tarde y mañana tengo examen. – Masculló Elsa, con la mirada fija en el suelo y los dedos sujetos alrededor del brazo de su hermana mayor.

-¡Es cierto! Nosotras también tenemos examen. – Michiru jugó con las ondas de su cabello, preocupada.

-¿No has estudiado? – La rubia terminó de secarse el líquido carmín y frotó sus manos para calentarlas. La jovencita negó sutilmente. –Entonces vamos. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Te ayudaré con el estudio. –

-Espera, ¿Y el dinero de la apuesta? – Zafiro chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Podrías recogerlo por mí? – El chico levantó una ceja y se limitó a asentir.

-Haruka…-

-Mueve las piernas. – Guiñó.

-No se te ocurra hacerle nada malo, Haruka. – La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda a Setsuna.

-Nada de eso. –

La mujer más alta la guio hasta el auto. No dijeron nada durante el trayecto, salvo para discutir el por qué estudiarían en la casa de Windrunner a tan altas horas de la noche, Haruka aparcó en la plaza frente a su apartamento. Al principio se había negado y hasta había amenazado con saltar del vehículo, sin embargo, Tenoh le había convencido: "Aunque sea una mujer, es descortés ir de visita a estas horas. Nadie creerá la excusa del estudio para justificar mi presencia ante tus padres." Le dijo.

Estando en la sala de estar del hogar de Haruka, mientras ella estaba en su habitación, buscando lo necesario, Michiru descubrió lo organizada y pulida que se encontraba la arquitectura. No había muchos muebles pero tenía lo primordial, unos cómodos asientos, un televisor de tamaño prudente, una modesta estantería rellena de libros sobre diversos temas de interés. La chica se acercó a ella con un libro universitario y algunas fotocopias. Dieron inicio a la sesión de estudio. Haruka la interrogó hasta el cansancio y posteriormente aclaró las dudas que surgían en la mente de la ninfa. Le pareció que la forma en como explicaba le ayudaba a entender mejor los temas.

-…De esta manera es cómo funcionan algunos tipos de motores. Recuerda, siempre que una maquina haga algo de forma sistemática, tiene un motor que la propulsa y le da vida. No hace falta que te mates la cabeza memorizando los nombres de las clases de motores que existen; basta con que te hagas la idea de que son como las mujeres: Calientes hasta el punto de la Combustión Externa y capaces de darte unas buenas descargas de emociones Eléctricas. –

Michiru se echó a reír.

-¿Pero qué clase de asquerosidad acabas de decir? – Haruka se encogió de hombros.

-Memorizar las cosas que nos causan gracia es más efectivo. –

-Como las mujeres. – Repitió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya tienes el examen aprobado. – Rio.

-Creo que ya es momento de irme. –

-Te llevaré a tu casa. –

Sabía de ante mano que objetar no era una posibilidad, ya faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche.

Al día siguiente, se topó con Windrunner, los ojos grisáceos brillaron con emoción cuando se cruzó con la muchacha.

-Gánales a todos, Siren. –

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué hay, Haru? –

Los orbes eléctricos se entornaron para ver a un chico alto, algo delgado, sonreírle a la rubia en su camino por el pasillo hacia el salón de clases. Haruka apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Takeda. –

La mirada del joven se iluminó cuando se posó sobre Michiru.

-Buenos días, Michiru. – La aludida entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días. – Susurró, presa de la sorpresa al notar que sabía su nombre. No recordaba haberlo visto en algún sitio, pero ella no podía pasar por soez. Para cuando el muchacho siguió su camino, La peli aqua se animó a preguntar. -¿Quién es él? –

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

-Daichi Takeda. –Dijo. – Un corredor, como yo. –

La jovencita guardó silencio y dirigió sus ojos profundos a la pequeña bandita que tenía Tenoh en su frente.

-¿Arriesga su vida también? –

-Hasta donde sé, es alguien inactivo. – Tras un breve silencio entre ambas, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente y le susurraron un "Buena suerte" antes de retirarse a su respectiva aula de clases.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Haruka le ayudó con algunos trabajos y exámenes. Ahora estaban ambas de pie, analizando la tabla de calificaciones que el maestro había expuesto fuera de la sala de reuniones de la universidad. El nombre de Michiru se encontraba ubicado en el segundo lugar.

-¡Hey, bien hecho, Siren! – Dijo, abrazándola fugazmente. Los ojos platinados brillaban con una mezcla de emoción y orgullo, con un toque de un sentimiento que hizo que la chica menor diera un paso atrás.

-Gracias. – Susurró. –No lo hubiera logrado sin ti, Ruka. –

La rubia la sostuvo de los hombros.

-¡Abran paso, muévanse! ¡Denle paso a esta mujer y a su fenomenal cerebro! ¡Es un genio! – Gritó, abriéndose paso por entre el cumulo de estudiantes. Michiru carcajeó internamente al ver las expresiones confusas de sus compañeros.

Con el paso de los días, y debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntas, pronto se vieron involucradas en el rumor de una relación. Pese a todo, Haruka se había mantenido en su asiento, al otro extremo del salón, durante las clases compartidas con la aguamarine. A la muchachita no le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que se había equivocado con respecto a la joven más alta, aun cuando se mostraba a la defensiva con ella, no podía evitar molestarse con aquellos que adjetivaban a Windrunner sin conocerla.

Ese día, en la cafetería de la Universidad, Haruka puso una lata de refresco frente a la bandeja de Michiru.

-No era necesario…-

-Lo era. – Manifestó con la típica sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Ahora eres su sirviente, Haruka? – Bufó Zafiro. - ¿A qué hora tienes que darle la comida? –

La mirada argenta se clavó sobre el chico, calándolo, pero fue Michiru quien contestó.

-La nobleza de un espíritu es irreemplazable, así que cierra tu dramática boca, Zafiro. –

-¡Tranquila, Michiru! – Se defendió. –Era una broma. –

-No… Hables así de ella. –

La expresión en el rostro de la rubia era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.

-Gracias, Siren. –

Alguien más la llamó desde la puerta que daba al campus de la Universidad. Windrunner se levantó de su lugar, palmeó la cabeza de Elsa y salió del sitio. El grupo que la había nombrado estaba rodeado de chicas y uno que otro joven de aspecto desaliñado. Cautelosamente las mujeres competían entre sí para ganarse un lugar al lado de Haruka.

Trató de ignorarla mientras intercambiaba palabras con aquel conjunto de amigos. Setsuna le dio una palmadita en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Mich? – La aludida sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-Son tan obvias. –Farfulló. – Me pregunto si Haruka no se cansa de eso. –

-Lo hace. Debido a su manera de ser todas las personas piensan que es una idiota. – La morena se relamió los labios. – Si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que tiene Haru para con todas las chicas y chicos que la asedian. –

-Ella es más amable de lo que Set o yo seríamos. – Confesó Elsa.

Tuvo que volver a clase, curiosamente, la clase que compartía con la rubia. El asiento que debería estar ocupado por ella, ahora se encontraba vacío. Se sorprendió a si misma enfadada con la corredora.

Cuando la hora terminó, salió con prisa del aula y cruzó a grandes zancadas el pasillo. Buscando a Setsuna.

-¿Michiru? – Takeda se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ella. – Estaba a tu lado cuando recibiste la nota de hoy, felicidades. –Sonrió.

-Gracias, Haruka me ayudo. –

-¡Ah! Entonces ustedes son…-

-Amigas. – Dijo.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de este fin semana? –

-¿Fiesta? – El joven asintió.

-Será divertido. –

-Tengo que hablarlo con Setsuna y Elsa. –

-¿Son tus tutoras? – Michiru rio.

-Son mis amigas y no hacemos nada si no estamos juntas. –

-Te estaré esperando. – Los ojos olivo del hombre se entrecerraron mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada. Se giró sobre sus pasos y camino hacia un lugar desconocido.

Lo vio alejarse; era alto, pulcro, cabello ondulado de color negro. La peli aqua se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es lindo, ¿no? – La voz de la mujer de ojos granate la tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí, es lindo. –

-Tenemos que irnos. –

-¿A dónde? –

-Hable con tus padres hace poco y les convencí de que te dejaran quedarte esta noche en mi casa. – Michiru contuvo la respiración.

-¿Para qué? –

-¡Noche de películas! –

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en la elegante sala del apartamento de las hermanas. Se quedó totalmente sin aliento cuando vio a Haruka, salir de una habitación.

-¡Qué bien! Ya están aquí. –

Michiru se giró sobre los talones y dirigió una mirada disgustada a Setsuna. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Su apartamento está siendo fumigado por la alerta de una invasión de abejas en el vecindario. –

-Pareces molesta, Siren. –

-Lo estoy. –

-¿Conmigo? – Ella estaba sonriendo.

-Si. –

-Elsa, ayúdame a preparar las cosas para esta noche. – Sugirió la morena para escaparse de aquella situación. La menor se mantuvo callada y siguió a su hermana.

-¿Por qué? – La rubia parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

-¿Por qué faltaste a clase hoy? – Haruka se cruzó de brazos.

-Tuve algunos asuntos importantes que atender. –

-¿Follar con esas chicas? –

La corredora le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y luego abrió los labios para producir un sonido de afirmación.

-La diversión nunca está de más. –

-¡Dios, Haruka! Esas mujeres son familiares de otras personas. ¿Qué harías si en un futuro, tuvieras una hija y alguien intentará fallársela? –

-Mi hija sabría hacer algo mejor que acostarse con alguien que recién acaba de conocer. –

-Das asco. –

-Me han dicho peores cosas. – Sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Valiente.**

El sudor en su frente y la respiración pausada eran notables, sin embargo, no parecía estar enferma. Su piel estaba empalidecida y casi traslucida, sus ojos no eran tan brillantes, pero ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás vería.

-Haruka. – Dijo, su voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y luego sonrió. – Acércate, amor, ven. – La jovencita dio un par de pasos hasta la cama de la enferma. Ella estiró la mano huesuda. – Esta bien, mami quiere decirte algo. –

Uso lo que le quedaba de fuerza para acercarse más a su hija, luego llenó de aire sus pulmones.

-Quiero pedirte que seas alguien muy fuerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo porque siempre vi en ti la fortaleza de un ejército. – Ella asintió, haciéndola sonreír. Se sentía fatal pero sabía que su madre había sido valiente todo el tiempo; ella sería valiente por su progenitora. – Haruka, quiero que me escuches bien, pero más que todo, quiero que lo recuerdes siempre…- No pudo continuar, el dolor la interrumpió. La chiquilla se sobresaltó. La enfermera le aplicó una especie de medicamento por intravenosa, tras unos momentos, la mujer se calmó. -¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Puedes recordarlo? – Haruka asintió de nuevo y levantó la mano para tocar su fría mejilla. – Esta bien llorar y estar triste. Juega, comete tonterías, pero aprende de ellas… ¿De acuerdo? –

Su cabeza se movió afirmativamente, desesperada.

-Algún día vas a enamorarte, no te conformes con cualquier persona. Elige una persona que no sea fácil, que piense por sí misma y sea tan valiente como tú. Una persona por la que tengas que luchar y por la que no dejes de luchar nunca. No olvides que te amo. Incluso si no puedes verme….-guardó silencio. – Siempre, siempre te amaré. –

La enfermera la escuchó toser, dio un rápido vistazo al hombre mayor que permanecía en silencio detrás de la muchacha.

-Ya casi es hora, Señor Tenoh. Deberá mandar a llamar a sus otros hijos para despedirse.-

-No, espere, no estoy listo. – Reprochó el hombre.

-Nunca se está listo para afrontar una situación así. Pero debes dejar que los chicos le digan adiós. –

El hombre con barba ceniza se quedó callado unos segundos, limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su traje y salió a grandes zancadas.

Dirigió su mirada a su madre, trataba de respirar, vio a la enfermera, analizando su situación. Tocó su mano.

-Sabes, pequeña Haruka. – Dijo la enfermera. – La medicina que le suministro a tu mami la ayudará a descansar, aún puede oírte. – Ella negó.

-No quiero perderla. –

La mujer en traje blanco le palmeó el hombro con suavidad.

-Tu mamá quiere estar contigo, pero Dios la está llamando para que vaya a su lado. –

-Pero…yo la necesito…-

Su padre golpeó a la puerta y la abrió. Sus hermanos se agruparon alrededor de él, pronto, Haruka se les unió. Los ojos de Zen, el mayor, no miraron a la camilla, los gemelos Takumi y Takeru, cerraron los ojos sujetándose de las manos. Todos parecían tan asustados como ella.

Haruka trató de recordar todo lo que su madre le había dicho, trato de pegarlo a su memoria; Pelear por lo que amaba, jugar y aprender de los errores. Era algo que le molestaba, amaba a su mamá pero no podía hacer nada para pelear por ella.

-Chicos, vamos a decir adiós…- Trastabillo el padre.- Zen, cuando terminen, ya sabes qué es lo que debes hacer con Haruka. – El joven asintió y no pronunció palabra alguna.

Todos pasaron hacia la camilla para susurrarle cosas, llorar, abrazarla. La rubia no dijo nada. Zen tiró de su mano, sacándola de la habitación. Trató de convencerse de que ella solo iba a dormir, pero pronto su cabeza le dio vueltas. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos el lamento de su padre. Su madre ya se había ido.

-¿Haruka? – Iba a responder pero las lágrimas que bajaban de sus orbes argentes le cortaron las palabras. – Tienes que ser fuerte, pequeña, no puedo cuidarte, no podemos hacernos cargo de nosotros, no sin mamá. – Zen soltó la mano de la chica. – Lo lamento muchísimo. La vida es cruel y solo el más fuerte sobrevive. Mucha suerte. – Dio una palmada en su cabeza y luego se alejó, dejándola sola en el pasillo del hospital.

Se atraganto con su saliva y lágrimas, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sabía que su padre no la quería y sus hermanos la despreciaban. Sacudió la cabeza, su madre le había dicho que debía ser valiente. Una mano cálida tomó la suya, los ojos granate se clavaron en su mirada desamparada.

-Haru, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿De acuerdo? – Una sonrisilla se posó en los labios infantiles. – Así que no te preocupes. Estaremos juntas, vas a extrañar a tu mami y yo extrañaré a mi tía, pero no estés asustada. Me aseguraré de que estemos bien. Lo prometo. –

Setsuna la abrazó con fuerza. A partir de ese momento, la rubia cumpliría todo lo que su madre le había encomendado. Cuando la tristeza se fuera, jugaría, aprendería y siempre lucharía, lucharía muy duro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, disculpen por el atraso a la hora de postear este capítulo, he estado algo ocupado. Dicen por ahí, es mejor tarde que nunca, un saludo a todos los que me han dejado review, me animan bastante a seguir.**

 **No soy un hombre de muchas palabras, así que aquí ¡a leer!**

 **V. Dilema**

El sol acababa de asomarse por la habitación. El cabello de Michiru estaba desordenado y alborotado. La noche anterior se le había hecho muy tarde y por consecuencia Setsuna le había convencido de quedarse a dormir. Windrunner le había cedido su habitación temporal y ahora la rubia tenía que entrar por la ropa que usaría ese día.

Ingreso como si flotara y busco entre sus maletas, tiradas en un rincón, las distintas prendas. Unos segundos después, sonó la alarma en la mesilla de noche. La fémina en la cama se revolvió entre las sabanas. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Haruka? – Murmuró, más dormida que despierta. El molesto ruido le obligó a incorporarse, estirarse y alcanzar el pequeño objeto, dio un golpe hasta que finalmente el sonido se detuvo. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y suspiró. La mujer más alta dejó escapar una risa. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-¿Soñabas conmigo? –

-No.- Masculló frotándose el ojo izquierdo.

-Bueno, al menos me alegra que mi nombre sea lo primero que digas en las mañanas. – La joven no respondió y tras breves momentos, Haruka rompió el silencio. - ¿Quieres desayunar? –

-No tengo hambre. – Lucía enfada, Tenoh asumió que no era el tipo de persona que amanecía de buen humor en las mañanas. Aunque si era sincera, tampoco estaba de buen humor en las tardes o en las noches. Michiru era una persona difícil de tratar y _eso le gustaba._

-Yo sí. –

-Bien. – Se sentó al borde de la cama y acomodó sus zapatillas. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-A vestirme e ir a clase. –Riñó. - ¿Necesitas saber todo lo que hago o haré? – Los ojos plateados se entrecerraron y cargaron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Siempre eres así de hostil? –

-No soy hostil. –

La rubia se levantó y se alejó de sus maletas para acercarse a la dama de cabellera marina.

-No quiero acostarme contigo, Siren. Pero aun así me gustas demasiado. –

Esa repentina confesión la hizo tensarse, abrió la boca para replicar pero se arrepintió al momento, se volteó a la puerta y salió sin producir sonido alguno. La muchacha de cabello cenizo se mantuvo de pie con una sonrisa boba, apoderándose de sus labios.

Setsuna se encontraba en la cocina, mezclando unos huevos con algo de cebolla y pimientos rojos. Michiru ingreso susurrando "buenos días"

-Dentro de poco estará el desayuno. –

-No tengo hambre, gracias. –

La morena le dirigió una mirada, examinándola con los ojos carmín. Era ridículo, la manera en la que su prima y su mejor amiga se llevaban no era corriente, pero tampoco estaba segura de eso. Elsa tomó un plato y lo sostuvo frente a su hermana mayor. Tras haber recibido el desayuno se sentó en el comedor. Poco después Haruka se les unió. La mirada insistente de la pelirosa hizo que Setsuna soltara un profundo suspiro.

-No me mires de esa manera, Elsa, no tengo ganas de ir. –

Haruka frunció el ceño, totalmente ajena a la situación.

-Set…- Replicó. – Esa fiesta se da una vez al año…-

Meioh no se inmuto. Había decidido ignorar su conversación de hermanas hasta que la morena volvió a hablar.

-No iré si Michiru no va. – Sentenció.

-No me gustan las fiestas, Set, tampoco tengo con quien ir. – La muchacha de cabellos rosáceos se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, Mich, vamos a encontrarte a alguien. -

Haruka hizo un mohín. No le agradaba la idea de que Michiru fuera con otra persona que no fuera ella. La sola idea, le hizo estremecer. El metal de la cuchara hizo un sonido brusco cuando la mujer la apoyó sobre el plato de su desayuno.

-Yo puedo ofrecerme a llevarla. – La joven aqua chasqueó la lengua.

-No trates de ayudarme. – Gruñó.

-¡Por favor, Michiru! – Exclamó Elsa.

Kaioh se mordió los labios, estaba claro que no le apetecía ir.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo, Siren? – Cuestionó la rubia, apoyando sus codos sobre la tabla de madera que formaba la mesa.

Michiru le dirigió la mirada a Setsuna, luego a Elsa. Suspiro.

-Si.-

La mujer menor soltó un chillido, se levantó y corrió hasta la chica para abrazarla y dar pequeños brincos de alegría. La hermana mayor sonrió con ímpetu. Haruka se rascó el cuello, nunca nadie había estado menos emocionada de asistir a una fiesta con ella como compañera, pero claro, _La joven Kaioh no era nada comparada a las demás._

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fue Elsa quien pidió hablar a solas con su prima en la habitación que ocupaba temporalmente. Los orbes platinados se tiñeron de duda ante la solicitud de la menor.

-Gracias, Haru. – La rubia negó sutilmente.

-No hay ningún problema. –

-¿La quieres? – Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que hubiera pasado desapercibida para quienes no la conocían.

-Si.-

Elsa carcajeó con suavidad, su expresión era divertida, alegre.

-Deberías salir con ella. –

-No, no debería. – Elsa frunció los labios.

-¿Por qué no? –

-Ella es diferente a todas, Elsa, jamás conocí a alguien así. –

-¿Y qué con eso? – La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Es solo una excusa. –

-Una muy barata. – La mueca de desaprobación en el rostro de su prima menor le estrujó el corazón. Sus ojos la seguían cuando decidió moverse de su sitio y tumbarse en la cama, rebotando un par de veces cuando el objeto la recibió. – Ya casi es su cumpleaños. – Canturreó al aire.

-¿El cumpleaños de Michiru? – Elsa asintió.

-En dos semanas. –

-Habrá que hacer algo. – Meditó. La morena dejo que una sonrisa socarrona se apoderará de sus labios.

-TÚ harás algo, pero mientras, tienes clase, así que mueve el trasero. –

Salió de la habitación con lentitud. Haruka apenas y puso atención a la salida de la morena. El aniversario de Michiru estaba cerca y ella tenía que ser la que llevara la sorpresa más grande.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, no se preocupaba demasiado en tomar apuntes cuando, en cada materia, tenía a una pequeña zorra que le ayudaba a ello. Al culminar sus labores como estudiante y mientras caminaba por los pasillos colmados de jóvenes adultos, vio a lo lejos la silueta inconfundible de la dueña del cabello marino. Estaba de pie junto a un hombre, apretó los puños con rabia. Tras acercarse más pudo reconocer la silueta de Zafiro y eso la hizo relajarse.

-Hola, Haruka. –

-Zaf. – Contestó. – Voy a casa, Siren, ¿Te quedarás esta noche con mis primas? –

-Yo aún no me voy. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso es un no? –

-Es decir, si voy a quedarme con ellas, mis papás no estarán en casa por una semana, pero debo hacer unas diligencias antes de ir al apartamento de ellas. –

-¿Qué diligencias? – Michiru bufó.

-¿Te importa? –

 _Como le fascinaba esa jodida actitud._ Paso la diestra por su cabello, alborotándolo un poco.

-Bueno, sí, estás durmiendo en mi cama. – Zafiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la peliaqua se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz.

-Eso no te da derecho a saber lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Es decir ¡tampoco es como si estuviera durmiendo contigo! –

Haruka rió entre dientes, el gesto hizo que Michiru se irritara. Los ojos argentas oscurecieron su matiz cuando se entornaron alrededor de la figura atractiva mientras hablaba.

-No es bueno bromear con ese tipo de cosas, no quiero ser considerada como una de tus putas. –

Tamborileó los dedos en su mentón, pasó de nueva cuenta su mano entre su cabellera y le dirigió una mirada esperanzada. La sonrisa ladina en sus labios emitió un ronroneo que envió una descarga a la mujer más pequeña.

-Nadie piensa eso, Sirena. – Dijo. – Pero sería bueno que todos sepan que eras la única chica que me gusta en verdad. -

Al principio luchó para no desvanecerse ante ese tono sensual en su voz, su fuerza de voluntad fue mucho más grande y el rostro se tornó preocupado.

-Las personas piensan que estamos juntos. Creo que deberíamos alejarnos. –

Haruka meneó la cabeza con suavidad en un acto de negación, dirigió sus orbes hasta Zafiro, que por el momento se había mantenido callado a un costado de Michiru.

-¿Nos permites? – El jovencito emitió una muda afirmación

-Los veré luego. – Murmuró mientras se alejaba, perdiéndose entre el mar de universitarios.

-No sería lo adecuado. –

-¿Lo adecuado para quién? ¿Para ti? – La rubia se negó a responder esa cuestión. Cerró los ojos y tras breves segundos los volvió a abrir.

-Voy a encargarme de esta situación, ¿De acuerdo? –

Michiru hizo una pausa, los ojos de Tenoh fulguraron. Ella era la única que podía derretirla por dentro y posiblemente _entre sus dedos se derretiría aún más delicioso._

-Te daré el don de la duda. – Apretó los labios.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuello, envolviéndola en un abrazo. La aquamarine parpadeo varias veces antes de apoyar la mano en el pecho de Haruka y apartarla con sutileza.

-Vas a enloquecerme…- Susurró.

La más alta frunció el ceño. Michiru soltó una delicada risilla, la cual cubrió con el dorso de su mano, y posteriormente rodeó su cintura usando ambos brazos, recostando su mejilla contra el pecho. El contacto fue tan fugaz pero Haruka lo sintió eterno.

-No te avergüences de abrazarme, Sirena. Después de todo, _somos amigas_. –


End file.
